Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki:Policies
Character Policy General Rules *You can create a maximum of twenty-four characters in all *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from the Hunger Games trilogy. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) The Hunger Games *Each week, we select 24 tributes to participate in The Hunger Games. *Characters who apply for tesserae are more likely to be chosen. *If we do not have enough characters to have a full game, admins and bureaucrats will be filling in. *If your character loses, they must wait two weeks before going back into the Games. *If your character wins, then they become a mentor. **As a mentor, you are able to give lessons and train others characters. **You are also able to give gifts during the Games. **If you are not the only mentor from your District, you alternate every other Game. Character Page Standards * Template:My Character must be at the top of every character page. * Template:Character Infobox can be used on character pages. It is not required, but it is recommended. * Template:Character Stats should be at the top of every character page. * Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: o Category:Characters o The character's profession (ex. Category:Peacekeeper for a character who's a peacekeepers) o The character's district (ex. Category:District 1 for a character who lives in District 1) * Character pages should be more then a photo, name and sentence. They need to have at least some actual bio/history/facts about the character. * Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. * Also, as this site takes place sometime in the future after the books, far enough that none of the book characters are alive, you can not write book characters into your bios. Character Stats When you first make your character, they have five different stats: 1. Strength 2. Luck 3. Intelligence 4. Charisma 5. Skill You have 25 stat points to add at the beginning. These you can distribute evenly (five to each stat), or you could favor one to another. You can gain stat points by doing certain things. For Strength, you can train with your mentor. For Luck, you can gamble. For Intelligence you can take a lesson with your mentor. For Charisma, you can interact with other characters. For Skill you can take a job in your District. These skills will help your odds of winning the games. Each aspect of how high or low a stat is factors into your judging score and how well the interviews go. During the games, you can train sub-catagories in Strength and Skill. These will increase each time you visit a station. They are as follows: 1. Strength -Wrestling -Weight lifting -Running -Hand-to-hand Combat -Weapons training 2. Skill -Archery -Survival **Fire-making **Knot-tying **Camoflague **Food gathering **Shelter finding Roleplay Policy Now in general role play can be a lot of fun, but sometimes people may take things a little far feeling like that because this is a fictional world that has been created, the real world rules of etiquette don't apply any more. This however is far from the case, there is a wide range of ages that participate here, and because of this we try to maintain a PG-13 atmosphere so all user's feel welcome and comfortable role playing here. So for instance writing about relieving yourself in public, is just as inappropriate in role play as it is in real life. Also although some insults are tossed around, they should remain somewhat appropriate and tasteful. Also, as relationships are being developed between girl and boy characters, interaction should also remain at a PG-13 level, as far as intimacy goes. Use the word bubble when speaking in character. When you are speaking out of character, put 'OOC:' before what you have to say. Also, please don't use texting slang (ex. pple or 2nite) when speaking in character. Blocking Policy Requesting Blocks If a user thinks someone needs to be blocked, they should contact an administrator. Users reporting a block should tell why the user deserves a block. They should be as specific as possible. An admin will then decide if the user deserves the block. Wrongful block If a user thinks they were blocked when they shouldn't have, they should explain why on their talk page. An admin will review it, and decide if the user should be blocked or not. Reasons for Blocking Admins will block someone for a variety of reasons. Good Reasons * Personal attacks * Vandalism of the wiki * Incivility * Harassment * Spamming * Edit warring or revert warring * Sock Puppetry * Policy violation * Inappropriate username Bad Reasons * Disagreeing with an administrator * "Cooling off" purposes Block Duration Anon. Vandals *1st offense: Warning *2nd offense: Three day block *3rd offense: Two week block *Further offenses: Six month block Registered Vandals *1st offense: Warning *2nd offense: Two week block *3rd offense: Six month block *Further offense: Permanent block Rude Users *1st offense: Warning *2nd offense: 2nd Warning *3rd offense: One week block *4th offense: One month block *Further offense: Permanent Block Sock puppets *1st offense: Permanent block Warning Policy These are not to be used lightly. As this is a new and growing site, there is always the possibility that something that seems like a breach in policy, may not have a policy at all. A person can not be "officially" warned or blocked for something that does not have a policy on it. If something comes up that maybe should have a policy on it, but doesn't, then the administrators need create that policy, and then just politely tell the person in breach, that although there hadn't been a policy on that, there should have been, but as we are a new wiki we are still growing and learning as a community, and that if they do whatever it was that they did again in the future, it would in fact be a breach of policy. Also, a user MUST be WARNED first before being blocked for any sort of cool down period. First Warning } = What they did to breach policy. Second Warning } = What they did to breach policy. Final Warning } = The time period their cool down block will be for. } = What they did to breach policy. Temporary Ban } = Their user name. } = Number of days they will be blocked for. } = What they did to breach policy. } = Name of administrator enforcing block. Permanent Ban Chat Policy Out of character Chats In general people must understand that people coming to participate in this wiki come from various ages, walks of life, countries, etc. They also come here, or should be coming here to this particular chat, to participate or talk about the Camp Half-Blood role play wiki. So any discussion that turns into a heated argument or debate, that has nothing what-so-ever to do with this wiki, is not appropriate here. Some topics that can lead to this sort of debate are religion and politics. Also, as there are many user's here who are young, the conversations should try to remain PG-13, an occasional slip of a swear may be overlooked, but heavy swearing, cussing, name calling, sexual innuendos or harassment will not be tolerated. In Character Chats Now occasionally people like to use the chat for battles or for general chats between characters. Now in general we have a policy for role play, but just to cover some specifics that are relevant to the chat. For one, you can't do things "out of character" that break policies, and then suddenly claim to have been in character. Also the other people involved should understand ahead of time that the conversation is taking place in character. This doesn't mean you can say whatever you want because you are in character, the same basic chat policies apply, but when in character you may want to throw out some minor tasteful insults, or have a mock sword fight, and as long as both parties agree, and it's all in good taste and doesn't break chat policies or role play policies it is allowed.